Testing devices are configured to perform cabling diagnostics, verification, certification, and/or qualification of at least one communication network and to output test result data associated with performance of respective cable testing procedures. Each testing device can store test result data and associated test result data. The stored test result data can be manually uploaded to a local computer. The local computer may receive test result data from testing devices that are located in its vicinity, however the local computer does not have access to test result data generated by testing devices that are remote.
When a communication network is setup, a service provider responsible for the communication network performs cabling verification to establish proper performance of the network. The verification procedure requires testing each cable link and/or cable to verify that the cable and links are operating properly. The verification procedures are time consuming, and the testing devices used for performing these verification procedures are expensive. As the verification procedure is a costly one, service providers are ever interested in increasing efficiency of the verification process. At the same time, operators are sometimes interested in taking short cuts by submitting false data, using methods they have devised to reuse data, perform tests on a single cable under the pretense that multiple cables were tested, and misrepresenting data included in reports. Efficiency analysis and data authentication can be limited by access to local data.
Additionally, there are environmental factors that can negatively or positively affect operation of the communication network. However, since verification data is processed at local computers, the computers are limited to accessing local data. The limited access to local data impairs the ability to understand the effect of environmental data on operation of communication networks in different locations.